


Planning A Trip To The Moon

by goldenteaset



Category: Code: Realize
Genre: 50 Sentences, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Science Experiments, Some angst, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenteaset/pseuds/goldenteaset
Summary: Fifty sentences (using 1sentence's Theme Set Beta) for Impey and Cardia, set after Impey's True End.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but wonder how Impey and Cardia's life would go after playing Impey's route. I'd like to think Cardia's got a little eccentricity of her own that would come out after all the excitement! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Realize (or the theme list).

  1. **Walking**



It feels like a dream to Cardia, to be able to walk side-by-side with the man she loves.

  1. **Waltz**



Impey listens intently to Saint-Germain’s lessons, already breaking into a cold sweat and praying that he won’t trip over his own feet at the wedding.

  1. **Wishes**



In a wild blur, it seems that their desires are being fulfilled one after another; to Cardia, it’s as if the world has finally deemed them worthy of happiness.

  1. **Wonder**



Impey can’t get enough of Cardia’s quiet enthusiasm, and he merrily introduces her to anything and everything worthy of her interest.

  1. **Worry**



“Impey, stop looking at me like that, the explosion wasn’t _that_ intense today!”

  1. **Whimsy**



While Cardia may _appear_ the restrained and logical of the two, spend an hour listening to her and Impey think up experiments and you’ll see otherwise.

  1. **Wasteland**



While Impey has never comprehended hatred, he refuses to let his village’s destruction repeat; Cardia supports him wholeheartedly.

  1. **Whiskey and Rum**



“Your eyes are sooooo _green_ , Impey,” Cardia slurs before curling around him like a boa constrictor.

  1. **War**



The next day, Impey covertly smuggles all the booze he can find out of the mansion’s larder, unaware that Cardia planned on making wine sauce that evening.

  1. **Weddings**



The festivities went on for three days, a delightful combination of wedding and science fair that had Steel London’s tongues wagging for months afterward.

  1. **Birthday**



Cardia lunges for Impey as soon as he makes for the kitchen, determined to keep his birthday cake a surprise, even if she has to smother him to do so.

  1. **Blessing**



Naturally, Saint-Germain is the priest at their wedding; he’s the only one who wouldn’t bat an eye at their vows, after all.

  1. **Bias**



It’s an indisputable fact that Cardia charms people; another indisputable fact is that she’s the only one wholeheartedly charmed by Impey.

  1. **Burning**



“Impey, is this enough whiske— _oh no oh no I’m sorry!_ ”

  1. **Breathing**



They thought ahead, keeping water buckets in the kitchen at all times, but Impey still worries Cardia’s going to hyperventilate any second now.

  1. **Breaking**



Impey is always, _always_ mindful of his strength; privately Cardia thinks he worries a little too much about that.

  1. **Belief**



Impey doesn’t understand why Cardia calls herself a monster sometimes, even after she explains to him; in the end, he knows all he can do is embrace all her facets as best he can.

  1. **Balloon**



Cardia is _determined_ to test if balloons can carry people, and so she and Impey buy out an entire store’s worth in bulk.

  1. **Balcony**



Impey loves watching Cardia lean over the mansion’s balcony and excitedly call him in from the garden; with her hair tumbling in waves over her shoulders and her voice ringing across the grounds, who else can she be but a princess?

  1. **Bane**



Sisi doesn’t trust the Loud Human, even if he treats Nice Human so gently; Sisi’ll protect Nice Human to the end!

  1. **Quiet**



The mansion isn’t quite the same as it used to be, no longer filled with the gentle hum of the others—while it’s nice to be together, Impey and Cardia both feel that silence keenly.

  1. **Quirks**



Impey grins to himself as Cardia lies very, very still on their bed, and watches her slowly remember she can sleep any way she wants to now.

  1. **Question**



“But, Impey…how will we _breathe_ on the moon?”

  1. **Quarrel**



It’s almost a relief when they have their first foot-stomping, voice-hoarsening row over something as trivial as who put the wrench in the wrong case—it feels like a moment of clarity.

  1. **Quitting**



Impey looks at the remains of their latest failure, then at Cardia’s dejected face; with a sigh and a grin he reaches for the next blueprints.

  1. **Jump**



Cardia laughs and splashes through the rain puddles to a rhythm only she knows; Impey follows suit, brandishing their umbrella like a baton.

  1. **Jester**



When it comes down to it, Impey doesn’t mind being his princess’ jester instead of a knight—her laughter warms his heart better than any hearth-fire.

  1. **Jousting**



If others begin mocking Impey, and he isn’t around, Cardia gladly stands up for him with icy politeness and sincere praise.

  1. **Jewel**



On their wedding night, Impey soon learns that Cardia’s been reading erotic tales and biology texts in preparation; she voices her desires in a fascinating mix of clinical and vague that make Impey glad he's the one to hear and obey them.

  1. **Just**



Cardia flushes as Impey proclaims her “The most well-read lawyer in Steel London, without a doubt!”

  1. **Smirk**



“…That’s an unexpected face, Cardia; ooh, are you going to ravish me?”

  1. **Sorrow**



Sometimes, Cardia needs to walk the grounds on her own, deep in thoughts of her past—Impey doesn’t mind, but he does make sure to make a mug of hot chocolate when she returns.

  1. **Stupidity**



Cardia wonders sometimes if Impey’s more foolish moments are a byproduct of his genius, or something he does to put others at ease.

  1. **Serenade**



Impey stares in stunned silence as Cardia whispers a sweet song, the halting notes competing with the birdsong around them.

  1. **Sarcasm**



When it comes to Impey, dry humor is often lost in the whirlwind of his enthusiasm.

  1. **Sordid**



When Cardia learns men can wear corsets too, a whole erotic world opens up before her.

  1. **Soliloquy**



“Hey, Old Man, can you see how lucky I am, where you are…?”

  1. **Sojourn**



All their friends come to visit from time to time, sometimes for months, sometimes for a night; they are welcomed with delicious food and warm embraces regardless.

  1. **Share**



It doesn’t take long before Impey’s toolshed becomes their toolshed, but somehow the mansion always feels like Saint-Germain’s.

  1. **Solitary**



Impey and Cardia both have moments where they need time to themselves, whether that’s cooking, tinkering, or reading; they enter and exit each other’s spaces with the ease only trust can provide.

  1. **Nowhere**



While even Van Helsing can at least _hint_ at what he and Delly have been up to and where they’ve been, Saint-Germain is notoriously tight-lipped despite Impey’s begging him for details.

  1. **Neutral**



Cardia sometimes wonders if she’s not as emotive as other girls, but Impey always reminds her he cries plenty for both of them.

  1. **Nuance**



The blueprints have become more detailed, now that Cardia’s around; careful cursive swirls between Impey’s chicken-scratch like a counterpoint harmony.

  1. **Near**



It takes Cardia a long time to get used to Impey’s affections, due to worrying about her poison, but she appreciates the warmth of his body and voice all the same.

  1. **Natural**



By the time their wedding actually arrives, Cardia holds no shame about their honeymoon; it’s simply another pleasurable act she can do with someone she trusts deeply.

  1. **Horizon**



While the moon is obviously far, far away, to Impey it feels like it grows closer to their joined hands day by day.

  1. **Valiant**



Cardia’s refusal to back down from seeing justice served means that Impey on more than one occasion has to keep an eye out for shady people lurking in dark alleyways; more of the same, basically.

  1. **Virtuous**



“Impey may sing his own praises, but I assure you, there is no kinder person on this Earth!”

  1. **Victory**



The picture from their victorious airship race hangs proudly in the living room, a testament to their bright past and future.

  1. **Defeat**



Thousands of hours, thousands of blueprints, thousands of setbacks and re-tries, and even if they eventually fail Cardia and Impey consider it time well spent.


End file.
